Saving a best friend, saving a brother
by Damon Salvatore is awesome
Summary: Two years after Clark defeats Darkseid, Kara returns bearing news of an apocayptic future. In an attempt to prevent it, they journey to Lex Corp, where the true reasons for Lex's desent into darkness come to light. Armed with the knowledge of what to do in order to prevent Kara's tale from becoming a reality, Clark journeys to the past. If you could do it all over, would you?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Smallville, Superman, DC Comics, or anything else you may regongize.**

Metropolis, Lois and Clarks Apartment

2:18 A.M.

June 12, 2013

All was quiet for once In Metropolis, so the Kent's had decided to stay in for the night. Things had begun looking up recently for the last Kryptonian and his wife. Lois had discovered that she was pregnant two weeks ago, no apocalyptic disasters were on the horizon, and Lex didn't seem to have any evil plans in the works. Things seemed to be very peaceful for once.

The quiet of the apartment was shattered by a very loud, frantic knocking at the door. In the bedroom, Lois Lane-Kent nudged her husband with her shoulder.

"Smallville, someone's at the door, go get it." Lois commanded sleepily.

"What's the magic word?" Clark asked far too cheerfully for being woken up in the middle of the night in Lois's opinion.

"Please." She said softly.

Clark sat up, gently kissed his wife's forehead, and got up and put some clothes on. Clark exited the bed room and went to the door. Once he opened it, his jaw dropped. If Kryptonians could go into shock, Clark would have done so. The only thing that could surprise him more than this moment would be if it was his long dead father, Jonathan Kent knocking at the door.

Standing there was a woman of average height in her early twenties. She had long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that revealed her mid-rift, a red skirt, and red boots that went half way up to her knees.

"Kara?" Clark gaped at her.

"Kal-El." She said before she flung herself inside and tackled him in an embrace.

The two cousins shared a long embrace before separating.

"What are you doing here," Clark asked, "Jor-El told me that you used the Legion ring to go to the future."

"I did, and now I'm back to change it." Kara told him ominously.

"Why do you need to change it?" asked Clark bewildered.

Before she could answer, Lois walked into the room wearing a light blue night gown.

"Smallville, who was at th…Kara?" Lois said upon seeing her cousin-in –Law.

Kara, instead of answering Lois stared at her mid-rift, where her slightly swollen stomach could be seen.

"You're pregnant." She said as a statement not a question.

"Yeah." Lois beamed as she caressed her stomach.

"Kara focus," Clark told her snapping her attention back to him, "Why do you need to change the future?"

"Because the future is the equivalent of a hell on earth." She said darkly.

Whatever Clark had expected to hear from her, it was not that. He exchanged a shaky glance with Lois before turning back to Kara.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and you can explain everything there." Clark suggested.

Kara nodded slowly and Clark and Lois began leading her to the kitchen. Once they sat down at the kitchen table, Clark gave Kara his utmost attention. Kara let out a giant sigh before beginning her tale.

"I arrived in the future a few weeks ago," Kara said, "I immediately thought that I had stepped into a nightmare. Entire cities were in ruins, corpses littered the cities whether they were men, women, or children, and food was scarce."

Kara put her hand to her mouth to compose herself. Clark stared at her horror while Lois began caressing her stomach in concern once more.

"It was only a few days ago that I met a man called Jason Queen, a descendent of Oliver and Chloe. He told me what had happened." Kara told them.

"So what did happen to cause that future?" Clark inquired.

"This date will go down in the history books if we don't do something. Exactly one hour from now, a mysterious being will murder Lex Luthor and then conquer the earth, in the process killing every member of the Justice League…including you." Kara said as she looked at Clark.

Clark stared at her in shock for a moment as Lois grasped his hand tightly as if afraid that he would disappear.

"Where is this supposed to take place?" Clark asked coming out of his shock.

"At Lex Corp tower." Kara said.

"I'll call some back up before we go." Clark said as he got up and walked to the phone.

As Kara left the room, Lois walked over to Clark. Clark looked at Lois and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Lois…" Clark said.

"Just don't die, I mean I have no experience with Kryptonian kids so I'll need your help." Lois tried to play it cool but he could still see the worry in her eyes.

Clark pulled her closed and gave a passionate kiss before pulling away and picking up the phone. Clark dialed a familiar number and waited. After the fourth ring, the phone was answered.

"Don't you ever sleep, Boy scout?" the sleepy voice of Oliver Queen asked.

"We have more important matters to deal with than lack of sleep Ollie." Clark told him seriously.

"Like what?" Ollie asked.

"Like the end of the world." Clark told him.

"…what's going on Clark?" Ollie asked wide awake now.

"Meet me at Lex Corp tower, grab John on the way. I'll explain everything when we get there." Clark told him.

"Right, Arrow out." Ollie said before hanging up.

Lex Corp tower

2:51 A.M.

"…And that's what we're dealing with." Superman finished explaining.

Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow stared at Superman and Supergirl in complete shock, though it was hard to tell with Green Arrow's glasses.

"So some mega powerhouse is going to come after Lex and we're here to stop it from taking over the world and trying to destroy humanity"?" Green Arrow asked in his disguised voice.

"Basically." Supergirl said.

"… then what are we waiting for?" Green Arrow asked.

"Indeed, let's get inside and stop this monster." John agreed.

The four heroes stealthily moved inside the tower window and into the top hall way and made their way down to Lex's office. Superman quickly burst open the doors and the four of them made their way inside.

Lex was staring at the window, his back to them. His hands were clasped behind him and he was dressed in his usual black suit.

"You know," he said, "this city really is rather beautiful at night."

"Lex, you're in danger," Superman told him, "some kind of creature is going to come here and kill you."

"Oh, it's too late to stop that Kal-El, far too late." Lex said as he turned around to face them.

"How do you know that name?" Superman demanded as Lex smirked evilly.

"This human was caught right in the middle of the first meteor shower, yet he never developed special abilities unlike so many others. Didn't you ever wonder why?" he asked.

"…who are you, you're not Lex." Superman demanded.

"Oh, but in a way I am," the being said, "you see, while Krypton was mostly a scientific planet, there were a few who believed in the more supernatural aspects of existence. They even believed in life after death."

"You're Kryptonian?" Supergirl asked in shock.

"Yes, Kara Zor-El, I am," the being told her, "you see, shortly before Krypton's destruction, I placed my blood on a piece of crystal in a ritual that would, theoretically, take my spirit to where the meteor shower would go, and it worked. I latched on to this human and have been whispering in his ear ever since, feeding the darkness inside of him. Eventually I was able to influence his actions and later take him over, and pass off any lingering memories as dreams."

"So Lex has become what he is today…because of you." Superman said with barely restrained anger.

"And you in a way," the being told him, "You see, during the final decade of his life he held a lot of anger, resentment, hurt, and disappointment towards you, because you wouldn't tell him your secret. Because you didn't trust him, and I used that to feed the growing darkness inside of him. You know what the irony of this whole situation is? You could have prevented this Kal-El."

The four heroes looked at him, shock and confused, so he elaborated.

"All you had to do was trust him, confide in him, to tell him your secret. If you had, I'm not sure I would have had the same level of control over him that I did. You were his best friend, he thought of you as the younger brother he never had. He would have protected you secret with his life; he would have died for you. But you didn't trust him, and so I made the darkness inside him grow until it consumed him." The being informed him.

As the being finished speaking, long repressed feeling of guilt and failure began to stir within Superman. Every word the being spoke was true. He had not trusted Lex, and while he wasn't sure if that would have helped in the long run, it might have prevented this.

"This vessel has served me well, but now it has out lived its usefulness!" The being suddenly shouted.

He suddenly grabbed his chest where his heart was and screamed in agony. The being dropped to his and a dark mist seemed emerge from him and Lex dropped to the floor.

The mist began to shape until it began to take a solid shape. It eventually became a tall man with short dark hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a dark robe. Supergirl stepped back in shock.

"You!" She shouted.

"Hello Kal-El, daughter." The man greeted.

"Zor-El." Superman snarled.

"No hug for your dear uncle, Kal-El?" Zor-El asked mockingly.

Superman trembled in anger. This man had taken so much from him. His birth parents Jor-El and Lara, Lionel Luthor his friend and protector, his ally Tess Mercer, and Lex his best friend. Enough was enough.

Superman roared in fury and used his heat vision, but Zor-El simply waved his hand and a force field appeared.

"I have been able to harness your friend's dark soul and convert in to power," Zor-El told them, "no one on this planet can stop me now. I will enslave these weak people, like you should have done a long time ago."

At that moment, an arrow sailed through the air, penetrated the force field and striking Zor-El in his arm. Zor-El screamed and dropped to his knees. He weakly grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. Attacked to the top was a glowing green rock.

"Ollie?" Superman asked.

"Always come prepared boy scout." Green Arrow said.

Zor-El looked up and glared at the archer.

"You wounded me," the psychotic Kryptonian growled, "you will pay for that.

Zor-El used his super speed to cross the room and grabbed Green Arrow by the throat. As the other aliens attempted to rush him, Zor-El waved his hands and the three of them were flung across the room. As they stood up, they all herd a sickening crack. Zor-El dropped Green Arrow to the floor.

"All humans shall bow before me or perish." Zor-El said as he flew up and through the roof.

Superman slowing walked towards Green Arrows body, he wanted to chase after Zor-El, but he couldn't make his feet go faster. He felt numb to the world. He kneeled down in front of his friend's body. He thought of all the times they had fought alongside each other, of all the jokes and sense of comradeship they shared. He thought of Oliver and Chloe naming him their son Conner's godfather and then he realized he would have to tell his best friend her husband was dead.

"Kal-El," Supergirl said softly, "we can change this."

Superman whipped his head around.

"We or rather, you can use this," she pulled out the legion ring, "to go back in time."

"For what purpose?" Superman asked.

"You can save Lex," Kara said, "you could tell him your secret which would prevent Zor-El from corrupting him. You make sure that that apocalyptic never happens. You can save us all."

"She's right," John said, "you have the power to stop this, and you alone, Kal-El."

Clark thought it over. He could save more than just Ollie and Lex. He could save his dad, Lionel, Tess, even Alicia. Besides, hadn't Lex's descent into darkness always been his greatest regret? Now he had a chance to fix that. He stood up and Kara gave him the ring.

Question was how far back in time should he go? There were plenty of moments that he could have told Lex his secret but didn't. As he thought of it, the answer came to him. He looked up at his friend and his cousin.

"See you both in a few years." He told them as he placed the ring on and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

**Please leave all your thought or comments in a review or PM.**


	2. Saving a friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, DC Comics, or anything else you may recognize.**

**Also, I would like to thank all of you who Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story.**

Luthor Mansion

3:33 P.M.

February 14, 2004

The next thing Clark knew, he was in a room he recognized as a waiting room in the old Luthor Mansion in Smallville. He glanced down and saw that he was in his red jacket and blue shirt that he hadn't worn since his battle with Doomsday 4 years ago.

"Well, any question of whether or not it worked has just been answered." Clark muttered.

At that moment, a tan skinned man with graying hair approached him.

"Mr. Luthor will see you now." He says as gestures for Clark to follow him.

As they walk down the hall, Clark is planning how to do this. If his plan worked, then he should have arrived right after Lex was released from Belle Reeve. This was the moment; he knew that he to tell Lex everything, about why he was really put in that place, and about his secret. As much as he had been in pain, he remembered that Lex had tried to save him from Eric and Ian. At this point in time, Lex was a great friend, minus the whole creepy-stalker room. It was time for him to do the same.

They arrived in front of a door, which the man opened. Clark slowly walked inside as the man left. Lex was sitting on the couch, staring at the burning fireplace as he had done so often when Clark had come here.

"Lex." Clark called.

Lex turned towards him and Clark's throat suddenly tightened. If he didn't know he was in the past before, he certainly did now. Lex had not had that little darkness in his eyes for years and he certainly had not offered Clark a friendly smile in the past seven years.

"Clark." Lex said as he stood up to greet him.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked trying to remember how this conversation had started last time.

"Great actually," Lex said as he walked forward and grasped Clark's hand in a friendly manner, "I heard you came to visit me and I wasn't a very cordial host. If that's true I'm sorry."

"Did your dad tell you why he had you committed?" Clark asked, once again going by what he remembered from the last time the two of them had this conversation.

"I had a psychotic break; they think my trauma on the island precipitated. I'm just grateful my father recognized the signs in time," Lex said before he looked at Clark closely, "Clark, are you alright?"

Clark took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"That's a lie Lex." He said.

"What's a lie?" Lex asked confused.

"He didn't have you committed because you had a psychotic break; he had you committed because you learned the truth about your grand parent's deaths." Clark revealed.

"And what's the truth?" Lex asked curiously.

"Lex, he killed them and had it declared a tenant fire," Clark told him, "when you found out you tried to gather evidence to have him arrested, but he drugged you to make everyone think you were insane. When that didn't work, he used electroshock shock therapy on you to make you forget, despite the fact that you could have ended up brain-dead."

Lex was silent for a moment, simply staring at Clark in shock. Then his face became a mask of determination.

"We need to take this to the sheriff." Lex said.

"With what evidence Lex? All we have is our word against your fathers, "Clark said, "right now you need to make sure he doesn't suspect anything. If he finds out you know anything, who knows what he'll do?"

Lex stared him down for a long moment before sighing.

"You're right," he conceded, "Thank you Clark, but how did you know about the electroshock therapy?"

"I broke in to try and break you out." Clark answered honestly.

"….Thank you Clark, you are a true friend." Lex said.

'Not really considering I let my psychotic uncle turn you into a monster,' Clark thought guiltily.

"Lex, can you come far by the farm later?" Clark asked.

"Sure, why?" Lex asked curiously.

"There's something that I should've told you a long time ago." Clark said.

Lex stares curiously after Clark as he left.

Kent Farm

3:52 A.M.

Clark walked inside the door and into the kitchen. He saw his mom making dinner and was about to tell her of his situation when he saw the other occupant of the room. It was a tall man with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes sporting a brown jacket. Despite knowing that he would be here, nothing could have prepared him for this moment. The man caught him staring and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay son?" Jonathan Kent asked.

Unable to form words, Clark super sped to his father and gave a giant embrace. Surprised, Jonathan slowly returned the embrace while exchanging a bewildered look with Martha.

"Son, did something happen with Lex?" Jonathan asked fearfully.

"No," Clark said as he released his father and wiped his tears away, "I mean yes, but not right now. It's complicated."

"What do you mean its complicated honey?" Martha asked bewildered.

"This is going to sound strange, even for Smallville, but I'm not exactly from this time." Clark told them.

Whatever they had expected, it was clearly not that. Jonathan's face looked so shocked that Clark was worried his father might have a heart attack. Martha on the other hand dropped the bowl of salad she was holding and it shattered.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Jonathan asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Clark what are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"I come from about nine and a half years in the future." Clark admitted.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged disbelieving looks before looking at Clark.

"Clark, I realize this is Smallville, but time travel…I-I can't get my mind around it." Jonathan said.

Jonathan then began nervous when Clark looked at him with eyes that seemed too wise and too old to belong to a sixteen year old boy.

"When you said that Jor-El let you bring me back here for free, that was a lie," Clark said, "Jor-El made you promise that when the time came to fulfill my destiny, you would turn me over to him."

Jonathan stared at his son in shock while Martha glared at Jonathan.

"Jonathan, how could you?" Martha demanded.

"I didn't think we had any other choice Martha." Jonathan explained, but Clark and Martha could hear the undertone of shame in his voice.

"Mom, dad, its okay," Clark interrupted his parents argument, "Jor-El is not the man we think he is."

"Clark, he wants you to conquer the world." Jonathan reminded him.

"No, he doesn't. Actually, he wants me to save it." Clark revealed.

Clark waited for them to process this as they stared at him in shock. After a few moments, they seemed to come out of their shock.

"You're sure those are his intentions?" Jonathan asked.

"One hundred percent positive." Clark told them.

"So…I guess you really are from the future." Jonathan said awkwardly.

"When you hugged your dad before, is it because in your time he's…" Martha trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"It's one of the things I hope to prevent." Clark said.

"So how did you come back?" Jonathan asked.

"With this," Clark said as he pulled out the legion ring, "it's a device I got from a group of time travelers from the future that allows you to go back or forward in time."

"So why did you need to go back in time," Martha asked, "I mean, there is more to it than just your father's death isn't there?"

Clark was silent for a long moment. His parents waited with baited breath, wondering what could be so awful about the future that Clark need to resort to time travel.

"During the meteor shower," Clark began, "the ghost of my psychotic and evil uncle latched on to Lex. Ever since then he has been slowly corrupting Lex, in a few years time Lex will be completely unrecognizable. From the time I come from, Zor-El has taken on a physical form at the cost of Lex's life while granting himself powers beyond imagination. I need to save Lex from Zor-El."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, I've already told him the truth about his time in Belle Reeve and I've asked to come over because I want to tell him something. When he comes over, I'm going to tell him the truth about me." Clark told him.

Clark had guessed his father's reaction, and Jonathan did not disappoint. Hi paled considerably, his eyes bugged out, and frankly stared at Clark as though he had lost his mind.

"Clark, I do not want you to tell him your secret, I forbid it!" Jonathan shouted.

"And do you know what the alternative is dad!" Clark shouted back, "Cities in ruins, a shortage of food, city ruins littered with the corpses of men, women, and children! Do you want that, huh?!"

Jonathan seemed truly shocked at Clark's outburst while Martha placed a calming hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Clark, you've lived almost a decade longer and must have been through a lot, so I'll trust your decision. I just hope it's the right one." Martha said.

Clark hoped so too. But he had to do a couple things before Lex arrived.

Kawatche caves

4:02 P.M.

Clark super sped into the caves and looked around.

"Jor-El, I need to talk to you!" he shouted and suddenly found himself surrounded by his father's colorful aura.

"You are not of this time, Kal-El." Jor-El said.

"I've traveled from almost ten years in the future," Clark said, "the reason I've travel this far is because the spirit of your brother Zor-El is latched on to the human known as Lex Luthor and is slowly turning him evil. Is there a way to exorcize Zor-El from Lex?"

"Are you aware of the stones of power?" Jor-El inquired.

"Yes." Clark answered.

"If you unite two of the stones and Lex Luthor holds the other, the stone should reveal itself to you, transform him into a vessel for me to inhabit, and, theoretically, remove Zor-El from him."

Clark's heart sank. If he did that, then he wouldn't be able to redeem Lionel.

"Is there any other way to save Lex?" Clark asked desperately.

"No, I am sorry my son." Jor-El said as the aura faded away.

Clark clenched his fists before sighing. He couldn't save everyone. Clark then sped off for his next stop.

Kent Farm

5:31 P.M.

Lex pulled his Porsche up to the farm and got out. As he walked to the house he noticed the Kents on the porch waiting for him. Mrs. Kent smiled warmly at him as usual, although she seemed worried about something. Mr. Kent on the other hand, seemed both worried and angry. He stared at Lex as though looking for something. Clark, to put it blunt, seemed more nervous than a groom on his wedding day. When he reached them, they all walked of the porch and walked towards.

"Hello Lex." Mrs. Kent said warmly.

"Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent." Lex greeted politely.

"Lex." Mr. Kent nodded to the billionaire.

"So, what is it that you needed to tell me Clark?" Lex asked his best friend curiously.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed all the strange things surrounding me," Clark began, "how I always seem to disappear at random moments, how I always show up at Crime scenes involving meteor freaks, stuff like that."

Lex's heart began to pound in excitement. Was this the moment when Clark would finally tell him his secret.

"You see that tractor over there?" Clark asked gesturing to a tractor across the field.

"Yeah." Lex answered confused. What did a tractor have to do with this conversation?

"How much do you think it weighs?" Clark asked.

"A couple hundred pounds I guess." Lex guessed.

"Keep that in mind." Clark said as he began to walk towards it.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked his retreating figure.

"Just sit back and watch Lex, you'll understand in a moment." Martha said soothingly.

Lex watched as Clark reached the tractor and went behind it. Clark put his hands on both sides of it and, to Lex's shock, lifted it above his head. Even more surprising was that it looked like Clark was having no trouble doing it. Clark gently lowered the tractor back to the ground and let go. The next, moment, Lex felt a breeze of wind and Clark was standing right in front of him.

"…You're a meteor freak." Lex said in shock.

"It's not that simple Lex." Mr. Kent said gruffly.

"You remember that man who told you that a ship came down with the meteors," Clark asked, "…he wasn't wrong."

"…y-you me-mean you're a…" Lex stuttered.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton Lex." Clark admitted.

"Why would you tell me after all this time?" Lex wondered.

"Because I trust you Lex," Clark said as he placed a hand on Lex's shoulder, "when you were drugged you found out I had powers. When I broke in to Belle Reeve to save you, two Meteor Freaks jumped me. You knew I was like them, but you still tried to help me."

"That's what friends are for Clark." Lex said.

"Lex," Jonathan said bringing everyone's attention to him, "I know we've had our differences and I'll admit I'm a bit uneasy about you knowing Clark's secret, but I will try to put my own feeling aside for now."

"Mr. Kent, you don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone Clark's secret, I promise." Lex said.

"Something about the look in Lex's eyes made Jonathan want to believe his son's best friend but then he remembered about Zor-El and that Lex wouldn't always be in control of his actions.

"Lex," Clark said, bringing his friend's attention back to him, "there's something I want to give you."

"What is it Clark." Lex said as his parents looked on equally interested.

Clark gulped his throat suddenly very dry. He knew that his friendship would keep him in the light for awhile and knowing his secret would prolong Zor-El's corruption, but he knew if he wanted to save Lex, he needed more. He needed someone who Lex would love unconditionally, someone who would want to get to know him, someone who could help save Lex from the darkness. Clark slowly pulled out a folded in half piece of paper from his jacket.

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"It's a birth certificate for a woman named Tess Mercer, but I believe your father knew her by another name." Clark said as he handed Lex the paper.

Confused, Lex opened the paper and looked at it. As he read it, his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped.

"I-I have a sister?" Lex gasped as Jonathan and Martha gapped at him.

"Look up your old classmate Oliver Queen in Star City, you'll find her there." Clark said.

As he said Oliver's name, he noticed Lex's eyes narrow and darken.

"Lex," he called, "give Oliver another chance. I'm sure he's changed after being stranded on that island for two years."

"How did you get this?" Lex asked with a confused look on his face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Clark said with a secretive smile.

As Lex wondered what that meant, Clark hoped this would be enough to save Lex until Zor-El could be exorcized.

**Please leave any thoughts or comments you have in a review or PM.**


	3. Gathering of allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, DC Comics, or anything else you may recognize.**

**Before we get into the story, it may seem as you read that I am bashing Lana. That is not my intention, but I would like to Clark stand up for himself against Lana and not just accept whatever excuses she has. I think if he hasn't been in love with her for a few years, he would stand up for himself against her.**

**On with the Story!**

Smallville high Scholl, February 16th 2004

8:14 A.M.

One drawback that Clark did not think of when he traveled back nine years into the past: going back to high school. Clark walked through the halls and made his way towards his old locker. As he stood there trying to remember the combination, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the person by their shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"Whoa, Clark calm down it's me!" Pete Ross shouted in alarm.

Clark immediately released his friend, taking a deep breath. The students who had stopped to stare turned away once it was clear no more action was going to happen.

"Dang Clark, are you okay?" Pete asked.

"Sorry Pete, I guess I'm just a little jumpy." Clark admitted.

"Jumpy as in, your secret jumpy?" Pete asked wearily.

"Yeah." Clark nodded

"So what's going on?" Pete inquired.

"Not here." Clark said as he turned a corner and almost ran into Lana and Chloe.

"Lana, Chloe." Clark greeted.

"Hey Clark." Chloe said as she smiled at him and Clark fought down a wave of guilt as the image of Oliver's lifeless body flashed through his mind.

"You know, you could have come see me in the hospital." Lana said bitingly.

Clark's guilt vanished and his eyes narrowed at the girl. His friends were surprised by the uncharacteristic angry expression he directed towards Lana.

"As I recall, you told me to stay away from you, or have you forgotten?" Clark asked sarcastically.

Lana seemed taken aback by his anger, as did Pete and Chloe. Clark really couldn't blame them. At one point in time, Clark would have never fought back like this. But after years of being no longer in love with Lana, Clark had begun to see more of her flaws. She was selfish. If anyone had a meteor power, they were labeled 'Evil' in her eyes. She had put both Chloe and Lois in danger on at least one occasion.

"If you want me to be your friend, then make up your mind, but don't play the martyred victim when you told me to stay away from you in the first place." Clark told her as he pushed past her.

Luthor Mansion

9:46 A.M.

"I don't understand Mr. Luthor," One of Lex's many employees said, "you have spent over two years on that room and now you're having it taken down?"

"My reasons are my own," Lex said curtly, "now unless you have something useful to say, get to work on taking it down."

The man opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and simply strode out of the room. At that moment, Lex's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Lex Luthor speaking." Lex said.

"Mr. Luthor, there's an Oliver Queen on the line for you." His female secretary told him.

"Patch him through." Lex said immediately, his heart beginning to race.

A moment later, the voice of his Prep school bully spoke up.

"So Lex, I hear you've been trying to get in contact with me since yesterday afternoon. Why the sudden need to call after all these years?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"I hear you have a woman named Tess Mercer living with you." Lex said carefully.

"What does Tess have to do with anything?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I can't really explain over the phone, it's a rather…personal matter. If we could, I'd like to discuss this in person, please Oliver." Lex all but begged.

There was silence on the other end as Oliver digested the fact that _Lex Luthor_ was begging him for something.

"Is tomorrow afternoon at my Mansion in Star City good for you?" The future Green Arrow asked.

""I'll be there." Lex said as relief began to spread through him.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver said before hanging up.

Lex hung up and sighed. The easy part was over, now came the hard part.

Smallville high school

10:15 A.M.

Clark exited his class when he heard his name being called. Clark turned around to see Lana stop in front of him.

"Can I help you Lana?" Clark asked politely.

"Clark, when I said what I said I-" Clark cut her off.

"I'm not someone that you can call and dismiss as you please. I'm either your friend or I'm not but make up your mind." Clark told her bluntly.

Clark then brushed passed her and was about to head to his next class when he saw the object of the next part of his plan. Clark walked over to the corner; made sure no one was watching, super sped over and knocked the books out of her hands while speeding back to the corner. As she bent down to pick up her books as the students made their way to class, Clark walked over and began helping her.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"It's no problem. I'm Clark Kent and you are?" Clark said even though he already knew the answer.

"Alicia Baker." She said not looking him in the eye as she picked up her books.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alicia." Clark said as he handed her her science book.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Alicia said as she grabbed her book and ran off.

Clark stood up and looked after her. The plan was in motion, now all he had to do was wait. As Clark walked away, he had no idea his display of super speed had a witness. From her hiding spot around the corner, Chloe Sullivan tried to come to terms with what she had seen.

Meanwhile in the science room,

"Okay class, turn to page 53 in your book." The teacher drawled.

As Alicia opened her book, a folded piece of paper fell out. Curiously, she picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Alicia,_

_I know what you can do, meet me in the Gym after school or there will be consciences'._

She froze. Who could possibly know she was meteor freak, she was always so careful?

"Alicia, is everything alright?" The teacher asked concerned.

"Fine." Alicia said as she opened her book to page 53.

_The torch_ office

12:51 P.M.

Chloe sat at her desk, staring blankly at her coffee. Her best friend was a meteor freak. As crazy as it sounded, it also made a lot of sense. The disappearances, the lame excuses, how he was always involved when a meteor freak went rouge. It all fit.

Pete walked in, interrupting her inner monologue.

"Hey are you okay, because you didn't say a word during history?" He asked concerned.

"Pete," she began before pausing, "have you ever noticed anything…strange about Clark?"

"Strange as in what?" Pete asked as his heart began to race. She couldn't know, could she?

"This is going to sound strange, but I swear that I saw Clark run across the hall and back in less than a second." Chloe revealed.

Before Pete could formulate a response Clark walked inside.

"Chloe, I need your help." Clark said.

"Clark, can I talk to you over there, now." Pete said while rather urgently dragging a bewildered Clark to the other side of the room.

"What's going on Pete?" Clark inquired.

"What's going on is that Chloe saw you using your super speed in the hallway, what were you thinking?" Pete whispered frantically.

Clark was momentarily stunned before shrugging it off to his friend's surprise.

"Well that actually makes thing easier," Clark muttered, "Pete, go close the door."

Though bewildered by his friend's unusual behavior, Pete walked over to the door and closed it. Clark and Pete then turned around to face Chloe who was watching them curiously.

"So I hear you saw my little display of talent earlier." Clark said casually to Pete's shock.

"So you admit you're a meteor freak." Chloe said cautiously.

"Not exactly," Clark said thinking over his words carefully, "the meteor rocks are called kryptonite, radioactive pieces of my home planet."

"…W-what?" Chloe asked stunned, for once at a loss for words.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton," Clark admitted, "when the meteor shower occurred, I landed in a corn field where my parents found me."

"You mean you're a…" Chloe trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"Yeah." Clark confirmed.

"So Clark, any reason you've decided to out your secret after trying to hide it for so long?" Pete asked dryly.

"Well, this is going to sound crazy, even by Smallville standards, but I've traveled back from about nine and a half years in the future." Clark told them.

Both his best friends stared at him in shock, clearly not expecting that answer.

"And why did you feel the reason to go back in time?" Chloe quested after several seconds of silence.

"Long story short, the ghost of my evil uncle is latched onto Lex and if I don't do something he is going to turn Lex evil, kill him, take on a physical form, and proceed to take over the world." Clark said.

"So how to do plan to prevent that?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I've already taken steps to ensure that Zor-El's corruption is being postponed," Clark said vaguely not wanting to deal with Pete's prejudices against the Luthor's right now, "Right now I need your help Chlo."

"Sure, what do you need?" Chloe asked.

"I need to look up any recent Credit card transactions under the names Barry Allen, Wally West, and Jay Garrick." Clark told her.

"Why?" Pete asked curiously.

"In the future, I was part of a team of super powered, and some not super powered, people who helped save the world. I'm going to recruit them and this will help me find the first one." Clark explained.

"Okay, I'm on it Clark." Chloe said as she got to work on her computer.

Smallville high gym

2:53 P.M.

Alicia nervously walked inside the gym, looking around until she spotted Clark. Clark turned around and faced his (sot of) ex-girlfriend.

"What did you mean there would be consequences if I didn't show?" Alicia asked clearly terrified.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you'd show otherwise," Clark assured her.

Alicia raised an eyebrow skeptical. "Then how did you know what I can do."

One moment, Clark was across the gym from her, the next he was in front of her and a breeze of wind blew her hair back.

"Because I'm like you Alicia," Clark said softly, "I have special powers to."

Alicia stepped back for a moment before looking at him intensely.

"…I-I can't believe that you're like me, I thought I was the only one." Alicia confessed.

"Well you're not, and we aren't the only people in the world who are different," Clark told her, "there's a whole world of people with powers like ours. I could use your help in finding them all."

Alicia looked up at him a sparkle in her eye and Clark's heart began to race. Why was his heart racing? His was married to Lois for the son of Roa! But wasn't his marriage technically over since he traveled back in time to before he and Lois even met, a voice in the back of his head whispered. Ugg, he'd figure this out later when he didn't have to worry about Zor-El and Lex, he decided.

**So what do you think? Do you guys like the possibility of a future Clark/Lois/Alicia triangle later on in the story? Leave all thoughts and comments in a review or PM. Later!**


End file.
